Divergent love story
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Just a love fanfiction between Tobias and Tris! I hope you enjoy! Rated M. For lemons in some chapters!


**Hi guys! This fanfiction is about Tobias & Tris! Rated R. For lemons! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Divergent. Anyways this takes place right after Tris passes and makes it into dauntless. Oh and there is no war! Al is still alive, and Tris and Tobias have not had sex yet! Enjoy!**

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in my apartment crying my eyes out. I want to be with Tobias, I love him so much but I know that I can't not what after Peter said yesterday.

Tris's P.O.V. (flashback)

I'm walking in the cafeteria, heading towards the bar with Christina to get lunch. All of a sudden I hear someone call my name. Peter. God I hate him.

"Hey Stiff, so are you and Four still dating?" He asks.

"Why is it any of your damn business?" I say.

"I'm just curious."

"Peter go the hell away." Christina says, looking at him rudely. Peter smirks.

"I have proof that Four's cheating on you Tris."

My mind started to race. What could he have that proves he's seen Tobias cheating on me?

"Your lying." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I'm dead serious." Peter says. "Look." He got closer to me and held out a photo. I grabbed the photo from him and looked at it. My eyes started to burn, my stomach had dropped, I knew I was fixing to cry.

On that photo was Four kissing another girl, she didn't seem familiar to me. In the photo it looked like they were at a party. I knew my heart had just been broken. I threw the photo on the ground and started to walk away.

"Told you." I heard Peter say as I walked away fast. I accidentally bumped into someone as I walking, and saw that it was Will.

"Tris whats wrong? Did Peter say something to you?" He asked. "Where's Four?"

My heart cracked at the sound of Four. I couldn't bare to hear his name right now.

"Tell Four that I don't want to be with him. Not after what Peter showed me." I said, in a crying voice. Will grabbed my arm and looked at me concerned. I pushed him off of me, and I then started to run to my apartment, and I didn't cry until I got there.

Tris's P.O.V. (Present)

I'm laying on my bed, crying. It's only eight o clock at night but I'm so tired, I'm going to sleep anyways. I pull the covers over me, and fall asleep thinking about how heartbroken I am.

Four's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in the cafeteria at a table, with Uriah and Zeke. All I could think about was Tris. I don't know what happened yesterday, but I couldn't find Tris anywhere after Will told me she was crying. I tried to talk to Christina about it to see what happened but Christina was mad at me too and slapped me in the face when I asked what happened to Tris. Will said that Tris told him that she didn't want to date me anymore, but I don't understand why. Why was Tris crying yesterday? It kills me not knowing why Tris is crying and won't even speak to me.

I took a sip out of my coffee when I saw Will walking towards me, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Four I know why Tris is upset and doesn't want to be your girlfriend anymore." Will says, sitting next to me at the table.

"What? How do you know?" I ask in a serious voice.

"Christina told me that Peter walked up to Tris yesterday and showed Tris this." Will gets a picture out of his pocket and hands it to me. I stare at it.

Shit! I know why Tris is upset now, she thought I was cheating on her! This picture obviously was photo shopped to make it look like me in the picture. That's not me, I can tell because the guy in the photo has a small tattoo on his hand, and I don't have a tattoo on my hand. This must've been a set up to make Tris think I was cheating on her. Photo shop has been going around dauntless recently, its a new technology Erudite just came up with. Peter or somebody else must've photo shopped this picture to make it look like it was me in the picture, and they wanted to show Tris to make her upset. What I don't understand though is why.

"Why did you kiss another girl when your dating Tris?" Will asks me.

"I didn't." I say sternly.

"Sure looks like you did." Uriah says. I glare at him.

"This was photo shopped. You can tell because this guy has a tattoo on his hand, and I don't have a tattoo on my hand." I say.

"Let me see!" Zeke says, grabbing the photo from me and looking at it. "That does look like you Four, but it's not! I wouldn't have even noticed that tattoo if you hadn't had pointed that out."

Will and Uriah look at it too, and we all decided that the guy in the photo was not me at all. Uriah and Zeke even pointed out that this guy had a bigger forehead then me and he has a birth mark on his left arm, which I don't.

"I have to go find Tris and tell her that this picture was photo shopped." I say getting up, going to find Tris. Right as I do, I see Peter walking towards me, smiling.

"How's the break up going Four?" He asks, smirking.

I get so pissed off. I could feel my fists clenching. I grabbed a hold of Peter and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. I held him by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"Why'd you do it?" I ask him in a dead serious voice.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Peter says.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I say, holding the picture up so he could see it. "Why in the hell would you photo shop this and then show it to Tris?"

Peter wouldn't answer me, he just laughed. I punched him in the face again and held him against the wall, by his shirt. I was so pissed off that he would show this to Tris and make her cry.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Why did you do this?!"

"Someone asked me to do it, they said they'd reward me." Peter says, coughing up blood.

"Why'd they ask you to do it?"

"They wanted to get together with Tris! Thats all I know!" Peter says.

"What was their name?" I ask, holding him tighter.

"Robert!"

I let go of Peter and he fell to the ground.

"Don't ever do something like this to Tris again! And If I ever meet Robert, he better pray that I don't beat the hell out of him." I say walking away with the picture, going to find Tris.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I hear knocking against my front door of my apartment. I don't want to get out of bed, I'm too upset to even see anyone.

The knocking continued, so I stood up out of bed and threw my hair up in a bun. I was wearing shorts and a big sweatshirt, but I don't even care to get dressed properly. I walk to the door and I hear the knocking again, I open the door. There stands the last person I care to see, Tobias.

"Tris please don't shut the door." Tobias says, holding his hand on the door so I couldn't shut it. "What you saw yesterday was a misunderstanding."

"Tobias I really don't want to talk right now and-"

"The picture was photo shopped." He says.

"What?" I ask quietly, in shock.

"Peter photo shopped the picture to make it look like it was me, but it really wasn't."

My mind was racing. "How do I know its not you?" I ask.

"Look." Four held up the picture, showing it to me. "This guy has a tattoo on his hand if you look closely, he also has a birthmark on his left arm which I don't have."

I gently grabbed the photo and looked at it. Tobias was right. Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me.

"Tris I'm sorry if you thought I was cheating on you. I would never cheat on you, I love you so much." He says, into my hair.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek again as I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." I say.

Tobias lifted up my chin so I was looking at him, his eyes making me melt.

"You don't need to be sorry." He says in a gentle voice. "Tris I love you so much."

We both lean in and kiss each other. His lips pressed against mine made me forget about all of the pain I had gone through in the past twenty four hours. All of a sudden we broke apart, and Tobias looked into my eyes with a very serious look, like he was about to kill someone.

"Do you know a Robert?" He asks me.

"I knew a Robert back in abnegation. He was my neighbor." I say. "Why?"

Four honestly looked like he was about to murder someone. "You want to tell me whats going on?" I say.

"Peter said that a guy named Robert paid Peter to photo shop this picture and show it to you so me and you would break up, and Robert would ask you out." Four says. "Do you think it was the same Robert?"

"I don't know." I say. "I'd have to see him to tell if it was Robert or not."

"Did you and him ever date?" Four asked, kind of shyly.

"No, but he did ask me out twice but I still said no."

Four just stood there staring at me. I could tell he was worried.

"Tobias

I promise I would never leave you for him or anybody else. I love you..." I say. Tobias smiles before we go in to kiss each other again. Tobias eventually breaks apart from me and stares at me, being serious.

"If Robert or any other guy tries to flirt with you or hit on you, let me know." He says. "Promise me?"

"I promise." I say, smiling.

"You want to spend the night at my apartment tonight?"

I think about it- Me and Tobias have never had sex before, and I've never slept in the same bed before with him because he's always been a gentlemen and slept on the floor. But I feel safe with Tobias, and I don't think he'd try anything on me. So I honestly feel safe if I were to spend the night, I'd just be worried if things got too intimate between us. I've never had a boyfriend before or kissed a guy, so I don't know if I would be good or not.

"Tris?" Tobias asks. "Do you not want to come over?"

"It's not that I don't want to come over, its just..." I say.

"Is something wrong?" He asks worriedly. "Is it because of you and me sleeping in the same bed?"

I nod my head slowly. He laughs a little before hugging me again. "Tris I'll wait for you, I'm not gonna force you into doing anything intimate with me." He says. "Besides, I want to wait until were both married to do that... I would feel bad if I deflowered you before marriage."

"Okay." I say quietly. "I'll spend the night with you Tobias."

* * *

Tobias's P.O.V.

Me and Tris are walking to my apartment holding hands, we were walking when a thought popped into my head. Has Tris ever dated anyone before besides me? I mean I really want to know now. I know Tris is my first girlfriend and the first person I've ever cared about, but I didn't know if it was the same for Tris or not.

"Tris?" I ask her.

"Yes Tobias?" She asks me smiling. I love her smile that makes me melt on the insides.

"Am I the first boyfriend you've ever had?" I ask.

She looks at me funnily before she says something.

"Yes your my first boyfriend, why?" She asks.

"I just didn't know." I say. "Did anybody ever ask you out before?"

"Yeah." She says. "I just didn't want to date any of those people, so I said no to them."

"Oh." I say.

Now I feel kind of worried, I don't want anyone to ask her out. I love Tris so much, and the thought of someone else asking her out worries me.

We finally make it to my apartment and we both walk in. I guess I was staring into space, because Tris noticed and said something.

"What's wrong?" She asks with her innocent eyes that make me go shaky.

"Nothing." I say. She frowns at me, she knows somethings wrong.

"I'm just worried, I don't want anybody to ask you out while were dating." I say. She smiles and hugs me.

"You know I would say no to whoever it was who asked me out, because I love you and I wouldn't leave you." She says.

I smile.

"I love you so much Tris." I say. "Are you tired?"

"A little." She says.

"I'll go make a pallet on the floor so we can go to sleep." I say. I start to go make a pallet on the floor but Tris grabs my arm.

"I don't care if you sleep in the same bed with me, as long as nothing happens..." She says, kind of embarrassed. I smile and hug her.

"Tris I don't want to scare you."

"You won't." She says.

"Okay."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I get in the Tobias's bed, and a minute later he comes out of the bathroom only wearing his boxers and a shirt. He lays next to me and I feel him scoot me closer to him. His arms wrap around me, and I could feel his breath on my neck, slowly breathing in and out.

"I love you Tris." He says.

"I love you Tobias." I say, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **That was the end of this chapter! Stick around for more chapters!**


End file.
